I Regret
by JK Writes
Summary: A year after Terri and her friends attended Bristol Hillman, Terri and Jay had broken up, due to long distance. What happens when they find out Terri is in a car accident? Rated T for language. On Hiatus
1. Year 2 At Bristol Hillman

**Hey guys! I told you I would do something on here in the making of Chasing Dawn, my Wattpad story. This is not Digimon, as I said on my Profile, I would do movies too, and I love, love, LOVE Raise Your Voice with Hilary Duff and Oliver James. Amazing :DDDD**

**Now before I start fangirling over this amazing movie, I will start.**

**Time: One year after Terri's first year at Bristol Hillman, August 3rd 3:00 PM**

"Terri come on, you're going to be late for your train!" Frances Fletcher, Terri's mom, called. "Coming mom!" The 17 year old girl yelled back. Down the stairs came a young woman, with a heavy suitcase.

"Here sweetie, let me help you with that..." Frances walked up to Terri and picked up the suitcase. "Mom it's okay... I can carry it." Terri assured her. Frances still walked out the door with her suitcase.

"Hey, are you forgetting something?" A man said from behind, as Terri reached the door. She turned around and smiled. "Dad!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "Be safe okay... I'll see you in three weeks."

Terri nodded, and ended the hug. "Hey, at least I got your permission this time?" She joked. The three laughed, and Terri headed out the door. "Bye dad!"

At the train station, Terri's mom was in tears. "Mom, I'll only be gone for three weeks. And you can see me at the performance." Terri's mom whiped her tears. "I know. And I know you'll do great there."

Terri and her mother looked over to the side. "Your train is here. Now go and hurry if you want to make it. Terri hugged her mom one more time before saying goodbye.

She sprinted to the train and made it just in time. She sat down in the empty seat and noticed a very familiar girl. "Denise?" Terri walked closer to the girl, who turned her back.

Both girls had smiles on their faces. "Terri! It's so good to see you!" They shared a hug before sitting down. "So, how has your year been? I've been busy, with the restaurant and all." Terri asked.

"Well, I performed a few times at this club back home, other than that, I've been helping my mom in the shop. So..." Denise started to smile. "How about you and Jay? Are you guys still going out?" Terri could feel her face redden.

"No, we stopped going out because of the long distance. After that, we kind of stopped talking. I don't even know if he's attending this year." Denise nodded, sympathetically.

"Well I think you guys were cute. Hey, have you talked to Sloane or Kiwi yet? I heard they went on a trip together to Hawaii last month."

Terri shook her head slightly. "They're still going out? That's great! I can't wait to see everybody..." Terri smiled, as well as Denise. "What about Robin?" Denise asked.

"I don't think she would be a problem, I'm not going out with Jay anymore, and that's the only reason why we didn't like each other." Terri explained.

"Oh, okay... Hey! Look!" Denise pointed at the window next to them. "It's Bristol Hillman!" Everyone on the train went to a window and started to chat.

"I can't believe we're here! It's been a year, I've missed this place!" Terri said in excitement.

After the two and many others got off the train, they were beaming. "What's your dorm?" Denise asked, looking at her own dorm number. "312. You?" Denise smiled. "312!" The two laughed and ran to the school.

They found their dorm and unpacked. "We have to go to the auditorium. Mr. Gantry is announcing everything, like last year."

After packing, they went to the auditorium, which hadn't changed at all, and saw others gathering. Denise and Terri noticed a familiar pair. "Hey, isn't that Kiwi and Sloane?" Terri pointed to the two.

They walked over to them and smiled. "Hey guys! How was your year?" Denise asked.

Sloane smiled. "Hey you two. It's been great, we went on a cruise to Hawaii. How about you two?" They talked for a while until Mr. Gantry introduced the four teachers. They started to play a classical with their intruments, and Mr. Torvald did his own ending, leaving the audience clapping.

Mr. Gantry introduced the teachers and told a speech about what will happen for the next three weeks. After, Sloane, Kiwi, Denise and Terri went out to eat, since the rest of the day was free.

The went to a new karaoke cafe called Musical Blast, to find the least expected.

On the stage were two people singing a love song. Jay _and Robin_.

**Dun, Dun, DUNNNN!**

**Oh no... With Jay and Robin just now appearing in the scene, will some drama spark up? Or will romance be recovered... And will I ever stop asking these questions? Probably not.**

**To read my new story Chasing Dawn, go to story/20430490-chasing-dawn.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	2. Play It Loud

Terri froze when she saw Jay and Robin singing a song. Even worse, a _love_ song. When they broke up, Terri still harbored feelings for Jay inside. And now, she knows that Jay hasn't.

The other three noticed what Terri was staring at, and exchanged nervous glances. They could tell how Terri felt, so the sat down the farthest away from the stage. Terri had her back towards the stage, so she didn't have to see Jay or Robin.

"This place is really cool. Do you guys want any drinks? It's on me, being the only male here." Kiwi offered. Each girl nodded. "I'll just have ice water." Terri said. "Me too." Denise raise her hand slightly.

"What about you, babe?" He asked Sloane. "I'll have coke." He kissed her, and went up to order their drinks. When he left, Sloane looked at the girls, who were smiling. "Aw..." They said in unison. Sloane became red, and laughed, Terri and Denise joining.

"You and Kiwi are adorable. You should have gone out sooner!" Terri giggled. Kiwi came back with the drinks, ordering himself a pepsi. Terri got an idea, totally forgetting about Jay and Robin. "We should perform here!" She suggested. They agreed and asked the DJ if they can go next.

"Sure, what song?" He said, and the four mumbled for a bit before choosing. "Play it Loud by MxPx (Is that the name...)" Terri said. "Names?" "Terri, Sloane, Kiwi and Denise."

"Okay, you can go up now." The DJ grabbed the microphone. "Okay next up, a group of four, Terri, Sloane, Kiwi and Denise!" The crowd clapped as the four went up on stage.

"Singing Play it Loud!" The DJ boomed into the microphone. Everyone grabbed a microphone and the music started.

_"Asleep at the wheel, forty miles left to go._

_Rolling in on fumes to rock the show._

_We don't need fortune and we don't need the fame._

_We don't need bright lights to spell our name._

_All we ever wanted was to play."_

Denise and Terri were on the left, smiling and laughing as they sang the lyrics, while on the right, Sloane and Kiwi were rocking out together, like Denise and Terri were.

_"Play it loud, play it loud._

_Raise your voice, shout it out."_

Jay and Robin, remembering each one of them froze in their seats. Jay was mainly staring at Terri, the whole time, making Robin fume.

_"We weren't the first, but we're holding our own._

_Ten long years ago those seeds were sown._

_A song in your heart picks you up when you're down._

_We like the songs we play we love this sound._

_We're just like you straight from the crowd."_

The four danced on the stage having fun, as the crowd started to clap along to the music.

_"Play it loud, play it loud._

_Raise your voice, shout it out._

_Play it loud, play it loud._

_Raise your voice, shout it out."_

Terri caught a glimpse of Jay staring at her, but shook it off, trying to ignore him.

_"Hold fast to your friends._

_Be true to yourself._

_And stop trying to be just like somebody else..._

_Be yourself, play it loud._

_Raise your voice, shout it out._

_Play it loud, play it loud._

_Raise your voice, shout it out._

_Play it loud, play it loud, play it loud."_

The song finished and the audience went wild. The whole room was loud with applause, whistling and yelling. Each four bowed and headed off stage. They were laughing a bit because of all the fun they had.

"This reminds me of the first time we all sang together, except then Jay was with us." Terri said. Denise, Sloane and Kiwi nodded. "That was tiring!" Denise said, smiling. "Yeah, let's head back to the school. It's getting late." Kiwi said.

Everyone walked back, not noticing Jay and Robin on the other side of the street.

"Why were you staring at her?!" Robin yelled. "I wasn't, I was watching them all." Jay defended himself. Robin sighed. "Okay fine. I just don't want you to start dating her again. We've had enough trouble, right baby?"

Jay forced a smile. "Yeah."

When everyone got back to their dorms, Denise and Terri stayed up talking until 10.

They caught up on what they did over the year, and Denise and Terri explain exactly what happened when she broke up with Jay.

"We e-mailed and talked to each other on the phone constantly, and all of a sudden, Jay says that we should break up. He said it was hard to be in a place where I wasn't." Terri explained, smiling sadly. "I still love him. I do, but he is probably with Robin now. You saw how they were looking at each other on stage."

Denise frowned. "Well Jay is a bitch. He broke your heart twice now! Over the same girl, too! You should try to get over him. Try to find a new guy." She offered. "I know someone who would totally like you. He goes here, his name is Andrew. He is my friend and he's only a year older than you.

Terri smiled. "Thanks, Denise. I'll try. We should meet up with him tomorrow!" Denise nodded.

"After classes, I'll call him and get him to meet us in the lobby at 6?" Terri nodded. "Should we bring Sloane and Kiwi?" Terri asked. Denise shook her head, "Nah, they said they were going on a date tomorrow." Terri lied down on her bed. "We should sleep. We have classes tomorrow, and we have to wake up at 7:00." Denise nodded, and turned off the light.

"Night, Terri." "Goodnight Denise.

**Well that's it!**

**Nah, I'm kidding! There's more!**

The next morning, Denise had did what she said she would, and called Andrew. "He said he'd meet us there at 5:30 instead." Denise told Terri. "Well, see you after classes!"

"Bye."

Terri walked into Mr. Torvald's class, and sat down. "Ah, Miss. Fletcher. Nice to see you, how are you?" Mr. Torvald asked. Terri smiled and replied, "Good. Nice to see you too Mr. Torvald."

Class went by quickly for Terri, and before she knew it, it was 5:00 PM.

Back in their dorm, Terri and Denise were picking out clothes. Terri was wearing a one shoulder blue shirt with jeans and black converse. Denise was wearing a dark green mid-sleeve shirt with capri black pants and sneakers. "Well, we should go down. We meet Andrew there in half an hour.

"Okay... One second." Terri went back to her desk, and put Paul's necklace around her neck.

"Let's go."

**Now it's over. Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it longer, I hope it worked.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	3. The Date and The Breakup

Andrew appeared on time and they set off.

"So, I'm Andrew. Who are you, beautiful lady?" He asked smiling. Terri giggled, "I'm Terri. Nice to meet you Andrew." They walked in an awkward silence.

"Well, you two have fun, I'm going to go play my violin over there!" Denise said out of the blue. She ran away before Terri could say anything.

"Well, I guess we're on our own." Terri said, turning to Andrew. "Yeah, I guess we are." They walked further until Terri saw Jay with Robin again. Terri looked at Andrew. "So what do you do?" She asked. He looked at her. "What?" Terri laughed. "I mean what do you do in music? Denise said you go to Bristol Hillman." He smiled.

"Well, I play the guitar and sing." Terri nodded. "And I heard you have some sick vocals. Can I hear you sing sometime?" Terri laughed. "Sure you can. You can now, follow me."

Terri lead Andrew to Musical Blast, and asked to sing. She told Andrew to sit down in the front, and got up on stage.

_"What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright"_

As Terri was singing, Jay walked in, alone. Terri has not noticed this, and dragged Andrew up on stage, smiling. From Jay's view, she said something to him without the microphone and handed him one. They started to sing together, and Jay couldn't help but feel jealous.

_"My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."_

Andrew took Terri's hand as they were singing, and looked into her eyes.

_"Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you"_

Terri and Andrew were getting really close to each other, not noticing Jay at all.

_"Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh."_

When they finished the song they were looking into each others eyes leaning in. When the music stopped completely they had a small sweet kiss. They parted and smiled, walking off the stage.

They sat down, and Jay walked up to them. "Hey Terri! I haven't talked to you all year." Jay said.

Terri looked up at Jay, a flash of pain in her eyes. "Hey Jay. This is Andrew, we met earlier. Andrew this is Jay, a friend I met last year." Jay found it hard to stay emotionless when Terri had said 'Friend'.

"Nice to meet you Jay." Andrew put out his hand to shake Jay's but Jay ignored it. "Likewise. So are you two dating?" He asked. Andrew looked at Terri. "How about it Terri? Want to be my girlfriend?"

Terri bit her lip, knowing that she was in front of the man she loved, and someone she just met a few hours ago. "I'd love to."

Jay felt crushed when she said that. "Well I should go. Robin is probably waiting for me back at the school. See you later Terri."

Jay walked out of the cafe, and walked back thinking. "What if she doesn't love me anymore..." Jay whispered to himself. "Who are you talking about?" A furious voice says from behind him. Jay turns around to see Robin.

"Uh- No one." He answered hesitantly. "No one? It's Terri isn't it! You were looking at her last night!" She yelled. "Well why do you care anyways?!" He yelled back.

"Because I'm your girlfriend! I should care about this!" Robin glarred at him, "Well you need to choose. Me or Terri!" She yelled.

Even knowing that Terri was no longer single, he immediatly knew his answer. "I would choose a nice, confident and amazing girl over you any day. You just force me into things I don't want to do. That's not how a relationship should be like. We're done."

Jay walked off, leaving a heartbroken Robin behind.

**That's all for tonight... I seriously uploaded three chapters in one hour. That's why this is short... Well I'll update tomorrow I promise!**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	4. Betrayal and Commitment

Okay for this chapter I'm doing it in Terri's POV.

I walked into my dorm, to see Andrew and Denise talking on one bed. They hadn't noticed me, so I eavesdropped.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you were dating Terri!" Denise yelled, standing up. Andrew stood up, and put his hands on her arms, which she shook off. "You don't say you love someone to your girlfriend's best friend. That's just messed up!" Denise smacked Andrew, making him turn around slightly, enough to see me in the doorway.

"Terri-" He started, but I just shook my head, and I felt hot tears starting to fall. "No. We started dating about an HOUR ago, and you're already doing this to me. I've had enough heartbreak in the past year. Denise I'll be back later... please make him leave by then..."

That was all I said before running out of the dorm. I ran up stairs and onto the roof. I walked over to the edge, where I could see the sunset. I backed up and slowly slid against the window (The thing Jay slid against when he was drunk...).

I don't know why I was crying, but it was like all boysjust dated me and broke my heart... I never should have said yes. I ducked my head into my arms, and cried hard. I stayed in the position, until I heard the door open.

I didn't want anybody to see me crying, so I slowly crept to the other side of the window and hoped whoever was there didn't see me. I heard footsteps going to the edge, where I stood before. I slowly looked over the edge of the window to see who it was, and it surprised me.

It was Jay with a bottle of beer.

I was frightened, because I was scared he was already drunk and was going to fall off the edge, so I ran up to him, and pushed him away from the edge.

He looked up at me, with lifeless eyes. "Shit- Jay your drunk again?!" I whispered. "Terri... is that you?" He asked, looking up. "God, Jay... Why do you do this?" I set him up against the window, like I had last year.

"Just rest... Your head will hurt if you drink anymore of this..." I took away the beer bottle and set it aside.

"Jay, why did you drink?" I asked him again. He looked at me with sad eyes. "Me and Robin broke up..." He said. My eyes widened, and I sat down beside him. "I'm sorry Terri..."

I rested my head on his shoulder, which I really missed doing. "You should go back to your dorm..." I whispered. "I don't want to... I want to stay here with you..." He replied, I took out my phone to text Denise.

"I love you, Terri..." He whispered.

Text: Hey Denise, Jay is drunk... I found him on the roof so I'm going to stay for a bit longer.

Reply: Again? Well, make sure he doesn't commit suicide up there. Be safe okay? Andrew's gone.

I put away my phone and stood up. I looked at Jay, who seemed to already be sleeping. I looked at the sunset, which was barely there, and looked at Jay again.

I sighed and sat down beside him again. I was tired, and I felt my eyelids start to close.

The next morning... Jay's POV

"Argh... Was I- Was I drunk again..." I said, remembering the painful headache from last year. I felt something on my lap, and I saw a blonde girl sleeping, resting her head on my lap.

I shook the girl, and she immediatly woke up. "What- Oh my God, I am so sorry, I fell asleep, and I guess-" Terri stammered. I laughed quietly, at Terri's awkwardness. "You should go back to your dorm. Your roommate is probably looking for you..." She said, looking down.

"I'll see you later, Jay..." She started to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist, and spinned her around to look at me. "I'll let you go... on one condition." I said.

Terri tilted her head the slightest bit, looking adorable. "And what would that be?" She asked.

"What did I say last night?" I asked. I saw her tense a little bit, and I was kind of scared of what I said.

"Well... some people say that when your drunk the truth always comes out." She said.

"You said you broke up with Robin... and..." She stopped. I was wondering deeply what I said to her, hoping it wasn't something terrible.

"And- you told me that you..." She stammered. Did I say I loved her? "You can say it..." I whispered. "You said that you loved me." She said slowly. I nodded my head a little bit, and noticed how close we were.

If we were just an inch closer, our noses would be touching.

I felt my face get hot and let go of her wrist. "Thanks for telling me. I'll see you later." I said,letting her walk away. "Bye, Jay." I heard her soft voice say, before going inside. I smiled.

I put my hand to my head, just now remembering my headache. I went down to my dorm and grabbed an icepack.

That's all for today... I'll upload later tonight!

Love you!

JK Writes


	5. The Accident

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't upload for like...8 days! Holy crap... I literally was just looking at my calendar, and I just noticed when I last updated. I have now promised, or at least try, to upload four days a week. So I get three days off, to think of stories.**

**Terri's POV**

Did I really just do that? Stay the whole night with my drunk ex-boyfriend? Again? I shook my head, but smiled.

He said he loved me. When I told him, we were so close... and the thing is, I was kind of happy when he backed away... He knew I was, was as in, past tense, dating Andrew... I was dating a gentleman.

I walked back to my dorm, to see Denise sleeping. I saw her phone, and it was in her hand. "Was she waiting for me?" I whispered to myself. I walked over to my bed, and left a note.

_'Denise,_

_Sorry for making you wait for me. Next time this happens, which, by the way, lets hope it doesn't, you don't have to worry. I went down to get breakfast at Musical Blast. If you get this before 8:00, you can meet me there._

_Terri'_

I changed into my outdoor clothes, and walked out the door. The cafe was a bit away, and I was still tired, so I waited for a bus. It took about five minutes for the bus to appear from around the corner.

I got on, payed, and sat down. I felt the bus move, and looked out the window. Could it be... could me and Jay get back together? He did say he loved me... but he was drunk, that could have been a lie.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a beep. I looked to the side, seeing a light heading towards the bus. A sudden flashback of the accident with Paul flashed. I caught a glimpse of the driver.

The car hit the bus, and everything went black.

**Denise's POV**

I woke up, and looked at Terri's bed. Terri wasn't there, but there was a note. I picked it up and read it. After reading, I got ready and went downstairs to go to the cafe. But when I got down, there was a crowd of people in the lobby.

"What the heck?" I mumbled to myself, as I pushed through the crowd. I saw Sloane and Kiwi at the front, frozen. I went over to them and shook them slightly. They looked at me with worried eyes.

"What's happening?" I asked, but all Sloane did was put her hand on her forehead, like she was in stress. "Somebody tell me what happened!" I said, really wanting to know what happened.

"There was an accident..." Kiwi started. My eyes widened, and I knew that Terri was leaving that morning... "What happened? Tell me- is everyone okay?" I questioned him. I knew, that if there was an accident, at least one person would be hurt.

"A few minutes ago, a bus was hit with a huge amount of force, and some of the Bristol Hillman students were on the bus... And I'm worried Terri was on that bus." Sloane said. All I could do was cover my mouth in horror, like I didn't want anything to come out...

"Does anyone know officially who was on that bus?" I asked, slowly. Kiwi and Sloane nodded, and pointed at Mr. Torvald. I walked over to him, and asked him.

"Robin, Spencer, Samantha, and Terri..." He said, sadly. I backed up into someone, and turned around to apologize. "I am so sorry!" I said, quickly. "It's fine." The male said softly. I looked at him, to see Jay. "Jay... Did you hear who-" He interrupted me when let out a slow hitched sigh.

"Terri... what if she..." I started. "No... She can't be. I just heard the injured were rushed to the hospital and just arrived. Get Sloane and Kiwi, we're going." I nodded and got the couple.

We rushed to the hospital, while obeying the traffic laws, and ran in.

"Hi, can we get any information at all about Teresa Fletcher? I'm her roommate." I said. The nurse looked at her computer. "She just got in. She's in room 601, but you will have to wait a while for the doctors to finish examining her. It will take half an hour at least. But an hour tops. I will call you when she is ready."

I nodded. "Thank you. Is there a waiting area?" Kiwi asked. The nurse point to the left, and we mumbled our thank you's.

About 45 minutes later, the nurse came in. "Teresa Fletcher can now have visitors. But, only one at a time. The doctor at her room will give you more information."

We walked to room 601, and saw a doctor near the door. "Excuse me, do you have any information on the bus accident this morning?" Sloane asked. "Well, there were 11 injured, and four with serious health damage. These four have a very high possibility of being in a coma." He told us. "Thank you. does Teresa Fletcher have a coma?"Jay asked.

"Are you in anyway related to Teresa?" The doctor asked. "I'm her roommate, and these are her friends, and he is her boyfriend." I stepped in. I saw Jay's reaction to 'boyfriend' but ignored it.

"Okay. Teresa does in fact have a coma. I am sorry, but there is a high chance of her living. Only if her body can fight the coma. Sometimes, this fails, and the patient suffers a traumatic death." He informed us. "Thank you." Jay said, and we went back to room 601. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do." I said, and I walked in. I gasped to see Terri in this state. She had a bloody eye, and bloody bandages everywhere. "Terri..." I whimpered, as I sat beside her bed. "Come on Terri... Please, fight this. You've got to... Everyone's waiting to see you. Jay... Kiwi... Sloane... Me... But especially Jay. And your family... Your family is probably worried sick. I heard they were coming..."

I choked on a sob. "Please live through this, Terri. We believe in you." I kissed her forehead and stood up. I walked towards the door, wiping away my tears. I opened the door and leaned against the wall.

"I'll go next." Sloane said. She walked in. After a few minutes, Sloane came out with her make up running. She had black tears, due to her mascara. She wasn't saying anything, but just cried silently. "I'll go..." Kiwi said, walking in.

Three minutes later, Kiwi walked out with hitched breathing, like he was trying not to cry. "Jay... Your turn." He nodded, and walked in.

**Jay's POV**

I walked into the room, and silently gasped at the sight. I ran quietly to her bed, and immediatly kneeled down.

"Terri... Terri please wake up... You have to... I can't- I can't live without you... I'm sorry I broke up with you, Robin told me that if I wanted you to be safe, I would have to break up with you... I didn't want to put you in any way of harm... I love you..."

I paused, tears running down my face. "I love you, Teresa... Please- PLEASE live through this... You've done it once, please try to do it again..."

**Terri's POV...**

I just watched as Jay poured his heart out to me... I could see everything he was saying to my body. I looked at my body, it was limp, and bloody. I wanted to go back into my body and wake up, and let my friends be happy again, but no matter how many times I tried, I always just became this spirit watching over my body, watching it fight for my life...

I kneeled beside him. I wanted to hug him, and kiss him. But I couldn't. I wanted to tell him it was okay, but I couldn't. I screamed, ducking my head, knowing no one would hear me.

**One Year Later...**

**Jay's POV**

This was my third year at Bristol Hillman. I was going back, because after last year, we had to be sent home, and that year was skipped due to the accident. I didn't hear anything from Terri, but I hoped she was out of her coma.

I just wanted to be with her again. The second we got here, I looked for Denise, Sloane, or Kiwi. I found Sloane and Kiwi, and they said Denise stayed in L.A. all year, for Terri. I couldn't do the same, because my parents got ill. I'm glad they're okay... I hope I can say the same about Terri.

I called Denise, and after a few rings she picked up.

_**Phone Conversation:**_

_**D: Hello?**_

_**J: Hey, it's me, Jay.**_

_**D: Oh, hey Jay.**_

_**J: So, is Terri awake?**_

_**D: I think I should tell you this in person... You won't like it.**_

_**J: What? What do you mean? Did she make it? Is she alive?**_

_**D: Just meet in the lobby... and bring Sloane and Kiwi.**_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

I looked at the phone. She hung up, leaving me wondering... I hope she's alive.

I got Sloane and Kiwi, and we met in the lobby. Denise still wasn't here, but we saw her coming.

"Hey guys." Denise said, as she walked in. "How's Terri?!" We all asked in unison. Denise looked down.

"Terri- she- she doesn't... she has- um..." Denise choked on the words.

"Well?" Kiwi asked.

"Terri has..."

**Dun Dun DUNNNN**

**Oh no! Cliff hanger! Mwuahahaha! Will the next line be along this:**

**"Terri has... passed."?**

**Find out on chapter 6!**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	6. Special AN! Please Read!

Hey guys. I am seriously crying right now, I was just going through my old accounts, and I got so much support from you guys and, I...

I am seriously having trouble just typing this. I am so grateful for your support for me, that... after I Regret, I may- or will return to my old stories.

If you want to read these stories, search up KickAndRoganForever and/or Jade Kyrine. If I was talking to you guys in real life I wouldn't even be able to talk.

I know this sounds mushy and all, but I just want to thank you guys so much for everything. I promise I will try to get back to those stories, and if I don't just tell me, and I'll get started on them.

I would re-upload the past chapters on them all, but when I reset my laptop, everything was erased. That's also why I lost KickAndRoganForever and Jade Kyrine.

Once again, I appreciate all that you guys are saying to me, and I know my stories are probably really bad, but your reviews help me get through what I am going through in real life.

I love you guys, and I want you to know that, when life gets rough, there is always someone that loves you. I love all of my readers, even though I don't know you in real life, but I would be happy to get to know you.

You can private message me, or review what you guys want me to continue on and I will do that.

Like I said, I love you, and thank you for all the support.

Love you always,

JK Writes, or Jade Kyrine ;) 3 3 3


	7. Can't Remember

Denise choked on her words. "Terri... has amnesia." She finally said. Kiwi, Sloane and Jay froze. "What?" Sloane mumbled...

"How can this be... When did she wake up? What does she remember?" Kiwi asked. Denise looked down. "She woke up last week. She remembers her family, and the school. She only remembers bits and pieces about us..." Denise looked at Jay.

"I'm sorry Jay... But-" Denise tried to say, but Jay interrupted. "Bring us to her." He demanded. Denise looked hesitant, but agreed. They called a cab, because the bus stop was closed.

When they got to the hospital, they went directly to her room. "Terri... Kiwi, Sloane and Jay are here." Denise whispered. Terri looked at the three. "Um... Okay..." She mumbled.

Jay just kept staring at the girl he loves, who probably can't remember him completely. "Can you still sing? We've been dying to here you over the year. We missed you." Kiwi said, quietly.

Terri nodded. She sat up a cleared her throat.

"If you ever leave me baby... Leave some morphine at my door.

Cause' it would take a whole lot of medication,

To realize, what we had, we don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that can save me, no matter how long my knees are on the floor.

So keep in mind all the sacrifices, I'm making.

Will keep you by my side, will keep you from walkin' out the door."

She sang the last note, and Sloane was in tears. "We really did miss you Terri. We were scared out of our minds, about you this year." She said.

Terri felt guilty. "Well, you don't have to worry... I'm fine. I'll be out in three days. The doctor told me." She said. The four others nodded. "So when your out, are you going to Bristol Hillman again? Everyone's waiting for you to arrive... You're the only one from our school who's still in the hospital." Jay asked.

"Yeah... Are the teachers even letting me back in?" She asked. Kiwi nodded. "Yup. Everyone missed you there. Even ROBIN was looking for you." Denise said. Terri tilted her head.

"Who's... Robin?" She asked. The four exchanged glances and looked at Terri. "She's someone you didn't get along with very well." Denise explained. Jay looked down. "Why didn't I get along with her?" Terri asked.

Sloane bit her lip before answering. "Let's just say... You went out with her ex-boyfriend..." Terri nodded, still confused. "Who?" She asked, curious about this 'ex-boyfriend'.

"Well... Before the crash you had... a little fight. But that was... almost two years ago." Jay said. "Oh... What does he look like?" Terri asked. "Well, he's a brunette. And he has brown eyes." He said. Kiwi, Sloane and Denise tensed. "What are you doing?" Kiwi whispered.

"Nothing." He whispered back. Terri rolled her eyes. "So many people have brown hair and eyes. That means nothing." She said. Jay smiled, making Terri feel weird inside... a good weird.

"He goes to your school, and he likes you, a lot." He added, before walking out. While walking one thought came into his mind. 'Does she not remember that I loved her?' He shook his head and walked out, waiting for Denise, Kiwi and Sloane.

Terri looked at them. "Who was that?" She asked. Kiwi and Sloane's eyes widened. "She doesn't remember Jay?!" Sloane askes. Denise nodded. "I tried to tell him earlier but he stopped me." She said, making Kiwi nod.

"Poor Jay, does he even know now? He just had a full on conversation with-"

"Ahem." The three looked at Terri. "Will anyone tell me who that was?!" She demanded. Kiwi and Sloane tensed.

"Well, Denise you've got this one." Kiwi said, standing up, and so did Sloane. "Yeah, you met her first. Bye!" Kiwi and Sloane left, ignoring Denise's protests. "Fine..." She mumbled.

"That was Jay." She told Terri, sitting down near her bed. Terri crossed her arms. "Who's Jay?"

"Your ex-boyfriend." Denise told her, being straight up. "Oh..."

**Okay, give me some slack. I'm tired as heck right now .-. It's 1 in the morning, I haven't slept due to a dog's death in real life, (RIP, Kimo. Died at 15 years old.) It's so sad. And his owners don't even care. They won't even bury the dog themselves.**

**Love you Kimo!**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	8. I Am So Sorry

I'm pathetic... I can't find a good ending for this.

And I've been on hiatus for over a month!

A MONTH!

Anyway, until I find an ending, (Screw you, Writer's Block), It will remain on hiatus. If YOU want to make an ending, go right ahead! Just tell me, and I'll give you the okay...

I already did this on a different story... I hate writer's block.

I'm sorry,

Love you!

JK Writes


End file.
